


The girl at the counter

by Ethestrangest1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hahaahahahahah i got a burst of inspiration, Multi, Please Don't Hate Me, You are welcome, about said friend, i wrote this for a dear friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethestrangest1/pseuds/Ethestrangest1
Summary: Sorry *blushes*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toni_of_the_trees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/gifts).



Will walked quietly into the gas station, it had taken them a long time to reach Alaska several months of ducking and dodging and finally they were free. The gas station was a quite lonely thing in the middle of nowhere, will was almost certain that no one would recognise him here so he was happy to buy some supplies. He quickly but without seeming suspicious gathered the items he needed. Walking over to the counter he was struck by the beauty of the woman before him, her dark hair trailed down her sholder, which will noticed was adorned by a large black ink tattoo. She was stunning every curve and slope of her face and neck looked as if blessed on her by a god, she could have been considered to be quite normal were it not for the fire that burned and glowed deep within her eyes. She was dangerous. And he was immediately mesmerized. Casually he snuck a photograph of the young woman and sent it to Hannibal, captioning it do you see what I see?. Hannibal really was almost instant. 'For prey or play my lover' 

'Play' 

Walking up to the counter he placed his purchases down drawing the angel from her thoughts, she looked slightly irritated and that only served to make will smile wider. 

"Hello miss"

"Hi" she looked slightly startled a whiff of recognition crossing her face, will was about to panic when the flirtatious predatory almost cat like smile spread across the young woman's face. 

"I will scan those through for you"   
Scanning and packing the groceries will watched as she made up her mind. 

"Cash or card?"

"Cash" 

"Of course" 

"Pardon?"

"Nothing" she chuckled quietly to herself. The receipt printed and she took out a pen and wrote something on the back. She winked as she handed him his change.

"See you soon" she whispered playfully. 

Will was intrigued, he pulled the receipt from his pocket. 

 

"202-555-0115 come and get me boys! Toni xxx.

Oh this was gonna be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Toni was about 2 or 3 beers in that evening when she received a call.

"this is Toni, to whom am I speaking" 

"Toni, it's the man from earlier"

"oh, Will, how nice to hear your voice again"

"how do you know my name?" 

"I'm very attracted to both of you, I have been following your story closely"

"p-p-pardon" will stuttered through the phone shocked at how forward this daring young lady was.

"I want to know you, I am a monster it is nice to find others who are my equals" Will thought back to a case from a few years back, someone had been killing people who had committed sex crimes and animal or child abuse, forcing her victims to write apologies and will's giving everything to their victims. he had been impressed secretly deep down with this clever charming girl, no one had ever found a trace of her. 

"you, you are the executioner"

"that I am, you beautiful boy," he thought back to the case and then he looked Hannibal who was sitting across from him in front of the fire, the phone on speaker. Hannibals eyes flashed he too was intrigued. 

"so what do you want from us" whispered will low and growling into the phone, it sent shivers down Toni's spine.

"I want to be underneath both of you, I want to hunt with you, I want to love you, I want you to love me." 

will shook at the meaning behind those words. 

"she will be ours" whispered Hannibal

unbeknownst to them Toni heard and was smirking to herself on the other end of the line.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal sat at the head of the table smiling, truthfully. there was a tension in the air, a deeply sexual tension threatening to spill over. Hannibal announced each dish as he brought it out. Toni all but licking the meat from her fork looking into the eyes of her hosts, under the table, her foot pressed playfully at their shoes. 

"you aren't in the habit of dressing this way often are you, Toni"

"not particularly no, I am rather more fond of flannel shirts and tank tops" will smirked at that one sending a fond look at the girl across the table, dripping with satin and ornamented with small pieces of jewellery, it suited her but it was clear she wasn't used to it. 

the doorbell rang and Toni beamed.

"you seem to know who is at my door would you mind enlightening me, lover" the sparkle in their lover's eyes told Hannibal something wonderful was about to happen. he was once again intrigued. 

"well you know last time we had sex I mentioned that I had been missing the touch of a woman..."

"toni, you are not suggesting leaving us?"

"god no, I don't think you would let me... I just thought I could extend our family to give you both what you deserve" they had reached the door, Toni opened it revealing a beautiful auburn haired girl standing tall and pale in the moonlight. she too was clothed in a satin gown and delicate jewellery. 

"Hannibal, may I introduce to you my lover Rowan." 

Rowan looked into Hannibal's eyes, and he was struck with an instant thought, Boodica reborn.


	4. Chapter 4

Rowan walked smoothly into the corridor as she was bidden and follewd the pair to the dining room. her hair rolled in waves down her back. at a glance, you would assume she was a harmless petite thing, but looking into her apple green eyes, the passion and strength shone from her. she too was a dangerous lioness. she took her place next to Toni. 

" Good evening Hannibal, Will," she spoke with just a hint of a Scottish accent. her words were spoken softly and sensually. Hannibal was suddenly aware of an almost painful spike of lust as he realised, this is his heaven. his beautiful beasts. 

"in case you have not yet had time to process, I am also Toni's accomplice in the executioner murders, as well as being responsible for many back homes." sho spoke without fear and with the air of someone who much like hannibal, had little time for those who would be shocked at her words. Hannibal decided that this feeling must be love it was what he felt for will and for Toni but combined all four. This was his kingdom. 

"you are remarkably beautiful Rowan" will said suddenly. the rosy freckle dusted cheeks and shoulders of the woman before him stole his breath. he looked at his 3 lovers and had never felt so at peace and so arroused. 

 

"thank you, you two are both dashingly handsome, my darling Toni has told me much about you" she looked across at Toni beaming her joy almost visible she raised Toni's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. 

"I think it is time for desert, Will beloved please show the girls to the bedroom" Hanibal collected the plates watching the three of them as they walked out of the room, silently he thanked his past self for buying 2 super king sized beds and having will attach them. he must have known somewhere in his heart that there would be more than just him and will. 

upstairs Will, Toni and rowan had begun. Toni was enfolded in wills arms as he kissed her rowan was at her back peppering her neck with lavish kisses and massaging her sides and waist. Toni gasped as she felt rowan kissing down her arms against the sensitive skin of her tattoos. Hannibal walked into the room.


End file.
